The forbidden dance
by Green-eyed-country-girl
Summary: My story is about Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and a girl I made up called Tracy. Ron, Harry, Tracy, and Hermione go to the dance! Read for more info!


_Hi its me green-eyed-country-girl and I want to know if You like my Harry potter stories. So send me a comment and if you want me to make more or do a different book just say so. Um, here I go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters, but Tracy which I made up. I wish I did own these stories, though. But, I do own a sharpie, some chocolate, and a doggie. Hmmm….what can I do with that?_

_Harry potter and Hermione? =)_

_Hermione? Said Harry. What. Said Hermione. I was wondering if u wanted to go to the dance with me if u want? Well Ill haft to check but I'd love to go with u. ill pick u up at 8? Said Harry. Sure said Hermione. ….. Next day….. Ron! Said Harry. What he replied? I'm taking Hermione to the dance! Finely! Said Ron its about time you have liked her quite awhile. I know replied Harry. I'm just really scared I mean… bloody hell Harry your a chicken but at leased now u r going with someone I'm not going with anyone I think I'm just going to hang out for I little bit. Said Ron. Ron go ill be all alone.! Said Harry I just don't want to go don't feel bad I just really don't want to sorry Harry. Its ok but r u sure? Harry said. Ya I'm sure. Ron said._

_**The dance!**_

"_Tonight's the night, Tracy, I'm so scared!" _

"_You'll be fine Hermione, just act like it isn't a big deal." said Tracy. _

"_Ok I hope your right. Do you think he's nervous too?….. _

"_Ron, I'm going to pee my pants I wish you would go, it wouldn't be as bad with you there!" Said Harry. _

"_I know, but I don't know, I mean there is this one girl I like and her name is Tracy. She hangs out with Hermione."_

"_Ron ask her!"_

"_No I don't want to she'll say no!"…. _

"_Hermione?" Tracy said. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well I kind of like this one guy, but I don't think he wants to go with me. _

"_Who is it?" Hermione asked._

"_Ron weasaly." _

"_Oh my Lord you should have told me!" _

"_I didn't think you would say that. I thought you would say eww or something like that."_

"_No I would never best friends are there and right now I'm there for you." said Hermione._

_She walks out of the door Tracy running after her shouting "NO! Stop her please!….._

"_I'm going to ask her for you." Says Harry. _

"_NO!" said Ron. _

"_Fine!" Harry said._

_Suddenly, Harry runs out the door, Ron chasing after him._

_BOOM!_

_The all run into each other! "Ouch. Ouuuccchh. That hurt. Bloody hell that hurt." They all said. _

"_Hi" said Ron to Tracy. "Hi" said Tracy to Ron. "Hey" said Harry and Hermione._

"_So, what are you doing tonight?" said Ron._

_Tracy replied, "oh, I'm busy." _

"_Oh, ok." And he started to walk away as Harry and Hermione watch. But suddenly she runs after him. _

"_I busy going to the dance with you."_

_Ron, in shock, says, "Pick you up at 8:00." And they look at the clock. Its 6:30. _

"_See you guys Later, we've got to get dressed."_

"_Ok see ya later," says Harry and Ron. _

"_Bye."_

_It's finally 8:00 and the guys are in their tux. And the girls were in their beautiful dresses. _

"_Harry are you ready to go and pick them up?" "Yeah, I'm ready Ron."_

"_Are you ready Tracy?" _

"_Yeah, I'm ready let's wait."_

_Tracy there here. Harry sees Hermione in a beautiful dark green dress and he about faints. Ron sees Tracy in a incredible dark dark purple dress and want to pee his pants. After that they both give the girls corsages and they left. They finally made it to the party they say everyone they knew. They even see Malfoy. Ron brought Tracy and started to dance. Harry brought Hermione and started to dance._

"_Harry?" Said Hermione._

"_Yes."_

"_Do you really like me?" Harry thinking inside what am I suppose to do? Oh god, I feel like I'm going to puke! But he says, "Yes I do."_

"_Are you having fun, Tracy?" Ron says._

"_Yes, why would you think I wasn't having fun? I'm with a guy I really like. Why, are you not having fun or something?" _

"_No, no, no, I'm having a wonderful time."_

"_Really? That's good. What's your favorite part?" Ron replied, "My favorite part is being with you."_

_Hermione is having fun dacing and then all of the sudden,_

_BOOM!_

_He kisses her! She's very surprised but kisses back. _

_Ron takes a deep breath, and kisses Tracy! And Tracy's thinking finally, its about time! and kisses back._

_That's all I have! Comment and tell me if you like it, and if I should make more. Bye!_

_P.S. Just for the people that read this, Tracy is a made up character. Thanks, Bye!_


End file.
